Love Cruise!
by darkdoll25
Summary: Taking a vacation, Sharon finally is permitted to go on the new mafia cruise line. However, the Varia decides to go on a trip too! What will happen when Fran, the sarcastic, decides to annoy her to no end? Will things turn out good or bad?
1. Prologue

Love Cruise! Prologue

A/N: EEEP! This is my most anticipated story I was going to write! I didn't have an idea for this one yet, but then I thought, WHY NOT THAT? I don't know if this is an original idea..but welcome to the Mafia Cruise Ship!

"Wow. This ship is..humongous!" A girl named Sharon exclaimed with wonder. The salty ocean breeze filled her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. She was finally permitted to aboard the Mafia Cruise Ship on her own for a mission by her Family.

On the other side of the port, some very familiar members came running down the ramp towards the ship.

"VOIIII! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Squalo yelled at everybody's ears. They all groaned as their ears popped and stopped functioning for 10 whole seconds.

The only one who wasn't running was Xanxus, who calmly strode by the sides of the floating platform. Sighing heavily, he questioned why in the first place he came here with that noisy bunch. He noticed on the very edge of the floating platform, a girl was standing on the corner with half of her foot over the ocean and half of her foot on the "ground".

Just when she was about to tip over, Fran surprisingly grabbed on hold of her waist. Xanxus was surprised Fran would actually care about a stranger like that.

Sharon shouts in surprise as she was suddenly on the floor with a boy next to her. She looks worried for a second but then shouts in frustration.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily at the boy with the weird newspaper hat and the wool vest. Fran looks upward towards the girl he just "saved" and stops in surprise. She was amazingly beautiful with her soft silver hair and blue eyes.

"You were about to fall over." He said with an "duh" tone. Sharon looks helplessly at the boy thinking up of MANY cuss words at him.

"It's not like I would fall over or not..while I guess you didn't know. Thanks for saving my life, sorta." She laughed and decided to forgive him, and helped him up. Fran was amused by the girl and her soft gentle hands, even though she was the complete opposite of it.

"I guess you would be in the mafia cruise thing, huh?" She questioned him as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.

"Yes, is it your first time too?" He asked trying to be nice to the girl. But, he couldn't do it, he just had to talk sarcastically.

"Oi, senpaiiii, come over here and meet this bland girl I met."

_B-Bland?_ All feelings of accepting this strange boy disappeared in a second and she started hitting him.

"Have some consideration!" She yelled at him while stomping on his head.

"Owwwwww, please stooopppp." He said with no emotion in his voice at all.

Irritated by his presence and could not stand it anymore, Sharon dropped him ungracefully to the ground and marched towards the check point center of the cruise. After her being identified as the best assassin in the country, she waltzed right past the Varia to the lobby.

"She's interesting." Fran observed, and decided he would annoy her to no end.


	2. Bipolar

A/N: I'm jumping right into the story this time! No setting, feelings, or whatever this time! :]  
>and to reduce time spending to type this stupid intro thingy, I'm not gonna do anything UNIMPORTANT announcement unless its super important. Check my profile for more, or my new Wix website I'm setting up right now.<p>

Sharon dumped all her things in a large pile onto her cushiony bed. Looking around, she nodded in acceptance at the decent looking room. It had extravagant decorations, with a full length and width mirror with many mafia essentials. Like, guns, tranquillizers, and of course ammunition could be found anywhere in case of a sudden outside attack.

Sighing with content, she flung her body onto the bed and rubbed her face on the pillow. It smelled like smoke. Home sweet home, she thought. Finally getting up the energy to drag herself out, she dressed herself in a white flowing summer dress in order to get some sun onto her pale, slimy skin. Well, that's what she thinks. Hearing the door click behind her, she stepped out onto the hallway and made her way to the top deck.

Who else to find there sitting next to the pool was Fran himself?

She flinched and walked to the side next to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. When she finally settled down, she snuck a glance at the sleeping boy. He wasn't that bad looking, and was pretty cute, she observed. Putting on her sunscreen (because she tans easily) she sleeps for a little while under the sun.

Fran then wakes up a few minutes later, he looks to the left and then to the right. He finds Sharon, that very beautiful girl, tanning herself. She looks just like a princess and looked like she was dying. Panicking and thinking that she really was dying, he tried to wake her up.

"H..He..Hey!" Sharon grumbles and tries to shake off Fran's hand. Irritated by her, he takes the sunscreen and squeezes it all over her body. The sudden cold liquid makes contact with Sharon's arm and she jumps up suddenly.

"WHAT THE FREAK!" She glared at Fran, who was holding the bottle and was caught red handed.

"I thought you were dying." He said with a dazed look in his face. "Soooorrrry." With no emotion in his eyes at all, Sharon shakes her head and thought to herself, "Has he no shame?"

Finally had it with him, she takes him by the wrist and drags him to the rest of the Varia members. They looked up surprisingly to see Fran being dragged by the beauty they met earlier. Belphagor chuckled and then exploded in laughter out loud.

"Ushiushiushi, Fran has a girlfriend!" He teased to the other people, and Lussuria commented, "Nooo! My baby Fran is all grown up!" Wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, he braved it and walked up to the "couple".

"Take this boy!" She scolded Lussuria. Shocked by the sudden outburst of the gentle-like girl, he smiled to himself thinking, you really don't judge books by their cover..

It was the next day, when they finally got to know each other.

"I'm sorry for snapping back then." Sharon smiled guiltily at the green haired boy. Not sure what he just heard, he asked for her to say it again.  
>"Uhm, I said I'm sorry for snapping at you back then. I don't know what just came over me.." Sincerely sorry, she bowed really low and came back up with a smiling face asking to be forgiven.<p>

She's too cute, Fran thought. Blushing (but hiding it) he said back again with his monotonous voice, "It's ok. I wasn't hurt."

"Thank goodness, I haven't really introduced myself, have I?" She said surprised, then added on, "My name is Sharon Cliffette."

"Cliffette?" Fran asked thinking that it sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before, he puzzled to himself. With that name stuck in his head the whole entire day, he finally gave up and asked Squalo.

"Sempaiiii, have you heard of the name of Cliffette?" He said putting his most "emotional" voice he could ever muster up in his whole life. That was how much Sharon intrigued him.

"VOIII! Why are you saying that name out LOUD? That name is.." He dropped to a whisper, which was technically normal talking for us, "the most notorious assassination MAFIA not GROUP. Got it?"

"Whhhhhhaatttttt?" He could not believe that bland girl was part of the "most notorious assassination MAFIA not GROUP" family. She just got more interesting, he thought happily to himself. Maybe, she would entertain him while at the boring cruise.

"Sharrrrooooonnnnnn!" He walked lazily to the girl eating her dinner. She looked up and smiled and motioned him to sit across from her.

"Yes, Fran?" She asked politely. In truth, she was very annoyed. Who DARES to interrupt her while she's eating? No one! Her head was steaming red as he started to talk. Stopped to breath, then opened his mouth, closed it, thought about something, then opened his mouth again.

"What, do you want to say?" Running out of patience, she couldn't put up her façade anymore. If he wasn't going to talk in 20 more seconds, her head would blow off.

"Are you part of that mafia group, Cliffette? That "notorious assassination MAFIA not GROUP" that mafia?" He asked without knowing the consequences of saying it out loud.

"SHHHHH! DON'T SPEAK ANY LOUDER!" She whispered-yelled, shaking her head she sighed heavily. Amateurs!

"Why not?" He practically yelled out loud, and everyone in the cafeteria looked up and stared at them.

"For goodness sake! Shut up! I'll tell you everything LATER!" Suddenly her mood changed to furious, and her eyes changed color. Normally, people wouldn't notice but her eyes changed a shade darker than blue, and Fran, who was always very observant, noticed it and pointed it out.

"Your eyes just changed color."

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" Her eyes went back to normal and so did her personality. Fran thought it was very odd, so he decided to run a test.

"Chicken butts, chicken butts, oh sempai, I like chicken butts." He said annoyingly. A vein popped in Sharon's head and her eyes changed color again.

"SHUT THE **** UP FRAN!" Slamming her hands on the table, then her eyes changed color.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that!" Frowning deeply as if having an internal conflict inside her, she excused herself and quickly walked away trying not to embarrass herself any longer.

"Shana! WHY DID YOU YELL AT HIM?" She thought in her head, then the voice came out.

"I'm so sorry he was being so FREAKING annoying! How can you stand him?" The voice argued back.

"But, he's so cute.." She whined and pouted waiting for the other to give in.

"You…..FINE! I'm NOT COMING OUT ANYMORE IF YOU'RE WITH HIM." They finally compromised and negotiated that Sharon would not be near Fran during the night, and then Shana could have FUN.

A/N: So, do you like the twist? Haha, I was sorta hinting at this a little bit earlier in the story… anyways, I'm sorry if its confusing. I was nearing the deadline for today, so I had to put up something that's more than 1,000 words. Haha, :D


	3. Dealing With The Problem

A sigh had escaped from Sharon's tight clamped lips, she had tried to ignore Fran for the past day already and it did not go well. First of all, she kept on feeling that someone was staring at her during her meal at the dining hall. And when she always looked up, Fran was just looking at her with mild interest like always. Who's the one to blush and look quickly at their food, it was Sharon. Her face in gloom, she remembered the other times she tried to ignore him. All ended up in failures.

"Maybe, I should just CONFRONT the problem rather than AVOID it?" Thinking that this was the best idea ever to cross her head, she decided to get out of her cabin and went towards the deck to where Fran was most likely at. No doubt about it, he was sleeping in the sun by the pool again. Sharon shook her head, he was bound to get skin cancer one of these days and it is not going to be her fault. She gulped down her nervousness, and went up to him. He woke up when she tapped him lightly on the frog hat.

"Yes, Sharon-chan?", he said in his normal unemotional tone. Obviously, he wasn't expecting what she said at all, because he flipped into the pool. He then burst through the surface of the pool in a big splash. Fran started coughing up the water and then looked up to her again in the same face as always.

"A date. A date. A date?" He tried to keep his face neutral, but this was so surprising that he forgot to keep his composure. He then blushed, which was a very rare sight to see on his face. Giggling, Sharon pulled him out of the water. This was so worth asking that unexpected and embarrassing question to him.

"Well? I think you've been creeping me out these days. So, why not? I should get to know you, so I won't feel as uncomfortable." She shifted on her two feet, she had never done this type of thing before. Ask a boy out, it was always the other way around, but she just had to take the initiative this time.

"Sure. But, on one condition." He leaned closer and tilted her head towards his blank face and continued saying, "You have to tell me things about you too."

He let her go and strode back to the coolness of the shadows of the hallway and walked to his cabin. Fran didn't know why, but his heart started beating faster and faster. Perhaps he was having a heatstroke right then, and now? Unfortunately, he was right; Sharon had watched from afar and immediately ran up to him and helped him up.

"You idiot! That's what you get for sleeping in the sun these days!" There was no doubt about it, she was very concerned. Since her cabin was closer, she helped him to her room first. Then, she laid him down and got an ice pack from the fridge. Nervousness spread through her, she didn't know the first thing about treating heat stroke or fever. She just didn't have any parents to teach her at all.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Sharon-chan." He looked away in guiltiness and fiddled with his thumbs obvious that he was nervous. Sharon sighed again, this was going to be tough. What if he doesn't respond to anything?

"No worry. I'll be right back and call for your mafia members, okay?" Suddenly, Fran was remembered of one night when he was sick and nobody was there to take care of him. He grabbed Sharon's hand before she could leave from her chair. One look from his eyes to hers made her understand. He was lonely, and she was the only company there for now. She thought of any risks that could've come if his Familigia wasn't informed. She found none, and just sat there holding his hand. Hours passed and Sharon dozes off on Fran's lap.

"..Fran..sorry..", she muttered in her sleep. Fran looked at her surprisingly and thought again, that she was very interesting. Chuckling lightly, he sat up and faced Sharon's sleeping face. He leaned in really close, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll go on the date with you, dear Sharon." The light from the window was shining at his face, and the sky had finally cleared of the clouds. He then used his free hand to stroke Sharon's long silver hair. Fran observed that it smelled of lavender, and inhaled the scent completely. He had never felt so calm in front of somebody before. He had started to feel quite sleepy, so he decided to lay back to sleep for an hour or two.

Sharon woke up to the gentle upward and downward motion of the body. He had started to sleep deeply, and she was supposed to be the one to take care of him! She gasped and sat up suddenly and tried to pull her hand away from Fran's hand, but he tightened his grip around it.

He then said softly, "Sharon-chan. Please, please don't go?" Shocked at his sudden showing of his weak side, she just couldn't bear to leave him.

"I won't. Ever." She then laid down next to him and snuggled really close to his chest. His heart was beating weakly, but it was still there. It continued to beat, getting stronger every second. Sharon laid on his chest while being calmed and soothed by the gentle ba-bumps from his heart. He was also, surprisingly warm and comfortable to be laid on. Fran pretended to sleep, but was actually quite shocked that Sharon would actually do this when he was weak and useless. What a scary woman.

Hours passed like this, neither one of them moving at all. They didn't want to break that position, it was just so warm like a family. Sharon knew that Fran had woken up and told him that the date was tomorrow at 8 pm, and to dress formal. It was a ball she was attending, and because her idea had come to her at the same time to when the ball was going to start, she thought she might as well.

"Okay, I'll be sure to dress decently, I suppose." Sharon was disappointed, what if he doesn't look handsome enough to some of her snobby friends that were attending the ball. She then decided, he was weak so it is ok if he doesn't do anything that impressive.

The night ended with them both spending the night at her cabin, and Lussuria was very shocked at the development and cried that they were both growing up. Oh, children, they will leave their nest one day, the Varia thought.


	4. Unexpected Dream Date

Love Cruise Chapter 3

a/n: I forgot to ADD A PARAGRAPH TO THIS CHAPTER! No wonder you were confused, litashe :P. Accidentally deleted it. I'll just retype it.

_ Sharon was having a great time dreaming, and she was sleeping with no worries. However, Fran on the other side was having the worst nightmare; he was having a NORMAL date with Sharon. This is what happened…_

"I'm so nervous?" Sharon couldn't even believe it herself, she kept telling herself it was just a friendly date, nothing less and nothing more. She chuckled laughing that she actually thought that it was an actual date, even when she was the one who asked him out. Well, after a few minutes debating what to wear, she finally decided on a white graphic t-shirt with a black porcelain cashmere jacket and a very fluffy black skirt. She stepped out into the fresh ocean air feeling very confident ready to squash any misunderstandings Fran had.

Then she spotted in the corner Fran looking out into the ocean wearing a very big hat. She went over to him and asked him, "What's with the hat?"

He felt startled but showed no signs of it and replied, "It's my normal mafia hat. But, I'll change into something else later on for out 'date'."

"Ah. So, you have to wear a frog hat as part of uniform? That's..unusual."

"Isn't it." His unemotional responses and blank face makes Sharon intrigued, how could someone stay blank like that for so long? After saying goodbye, he got back to his cabin ready to dress for his first date. Lussuria was overexcited and picked out the "perfect" outfit for Fran. A blue hood jersey jacket with black skinny jeans and special addition Nikes was the special "date" outfit for Fran. Then he thought to himself, "Ah. I look like a jock."

At last the moment for the date was ready, Fran took off his absurd hat and reached for the beanie instead. He stared at himself in the mirror shocked to find out he was thinking of what Sharon would think of his appearance, and decided it was just a friendly date anyways.

He stepped out ready to confront bi-polar woman, and found her surprisingly very stylish and chic for just a friendly date. Perhaps she was just excited even though it was her idea in the first place? He strolled over to her side and calmly announced that he was ready for the date.

"Ah! You look very cool, Fran! Did Lussuria help you with it?" She chuckled when his face stayed blank taking it as a yes, and took his hand. She told him that they were going off to the movie theaters for their first and only date.

"Movies? What do you want to watch then?"

"Anything with action."

"Great."

It looks like they were compatible after all, they both thought unconsciously. As they waited for the movie to start, they started talking about various actors, but mostly about the plotline. It turns out Sharon was quite the fanatic about interesting stories and such. Fran just went with the flow, only to interrupt when voicing his opinions. But, he did find the topic interesting and was about to say more when the lights slowly dimmed.

"Ah, it's starting." Sharon commented, while the prologue was running on the screen with the credits appearing in places of the movie. Fran tried to stay awake during the fights, but because they were so boring and fake he soon fell asleep and landed his head on Sharon's shoulder. She looked over thinking that he tapped her, but was speechless when she found his head instead. Then she realized with a shock that they were holding hands this whole time, but decided not to wake him up.

_After the Movie (Btw, it was Green Hornet :D)_

"Fran? Fran. Fran!" After much shaking, Fran finally awoke and looked around (supposedly) confused and asked, "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah. Had a good nap on my arm?" She said irritated because now her arm was all sore supporting Fran's head for over an hour.

"The best. Where are we going now?"

"Arcade. Then shopping for clothes, because I need some." She failed to mention that half of her wardrobe was filled with machine guns and shot guns, thus the lack of clothes.

"Shopping? Alright." She looked over thinking it was weird that he didn't object, for most boys groan out in irritation when finding out that the date was filled with shopping for girl clothes.

They made their way to the light spinning arcade, full of teenagers just having fun or on a date like them. Sharon looked around and found a dancing game and challenged Fran to a game. At first, he seemed like he sucked but he got the hang of it and quickly caught up to Sharon. It was only a matter of minutes when he would beat her, so she decided to up her game a little and competed equally with Fran. At the end, the victor was Fran and Sharon was on the floor deflated from all the energy she used for the dancing. On the other hand, Fran looked as healthy and unemotional as ever so he was just fine. But, he panted slightly with each breath and Sharon decided it was time for a break.

She headed over to the refreshments stall and waited in line. Finally getting the long-awaited drinks, she turned back to see many girls hanging around a table. When she walked over, she realized that it was Fran who was in the center of attention and was doing nothing to stop it. She then snapped and turned into to her evil side and lashed out, "HEY YOU GIRLS, STEP AWAY FROM MY DATE."

Then she quickly turned back to her normal personality and paled when she realized what she just said and ashamed walked towards Fran and gave him the drink.

"I'm so sorry, Step-I mean my other personality came out." That was close, Sharon thought, she almost revealed her utmost dark secret.

"It's ok. I predicted you would say that anyways, so you think this is a real date, huh?" Fran smirked and teased her about her "confession" a few minutes ago. The girls were still lingering farther away but they were all jealous at how close Fran's date was to him.

"I-I just said that in the spur of the moment!" She shouted out in frustration and looked away flustered. She was normally the one who just stood back and waited for the girls to leave, but when she noticed that it was Fran who was getting all the attention and NOT telling them to leave, she was all angered.

"Why didn't you tell those girls to leave?" She said acting as if it was just a normal question and she didn't care at all, even though she did.

"I didn't think they were that important. Why should I care about other girls when I'm on a date with you? That's weird."

_Wow, he said something so sweet without realizing it, _Sharon thought to herself not realizing she was as red as a tomato. She got up quickly and said to him, "Shopping. Then we're done, ok?"

"Yes, senpai."

They spent the whole date shopping for clothes, and returned with as many as 50 bags, with 10 of them being Fran's own clothes. Sharon laughed at the amount and told him that it was very unusual for a guy to have that much clothes.

"Really? Lussuria buys 100 bags a time, with 20 bags full of my clothes. I thought that it was quite normal for girls to buy more than that."

"I'm different."

"I can tell."

Were they flirting with each other? Sharon was uncertain but didn't want the date to end yet, they were finally warming up to each other. As friends, and nothing more than that.

"Bowling?" Fran asked while looking at the flier, it was promoting the new bowling alley that had just opened up with the ship and was 30,000 yen off for the grand opening.

"Want to go? Our last stop, then we go back." Grateful that there was at least something that would prolong this great time together, Sharon followed Fran to the bowling alley after dropping off their shopping bags at their cabins. After they paid, Fran was to go first and show off his great bowling skills. He never even touched a bowling ball ever in his whole life, but threw a strike.

"How did you do that, and you are a beginner?"

"I like straight things."

"I'll show you a strike, then. A better one." Determined not to let this beginner get the best of her, she threw the bowling ball down the lane and waited anxiously to hear the pounding of the pins. And there it was, almost like music to her ears. She glanced back before her and found that no pins were standing, as expected.

"Pretty good. But, let's see if you can top 3 strikes in a row to beat me." He stepped up to the lane and threw the ball, and again a strike. This pattern continued on for many times, then their allotted time was over for the bowling game. They had not known, but they were stalked by the Varia for the whole date, with them observing. Lussuria cried into his hanky-chief and stuttered out, "He's..GROWING UP! WAHHHH!"

Xanxus groaned in agony, why he was here of all the places in the world, dumbfounded him. He was merely dragged along with the rest of the group because he was slightly bored and annoyed with Lussuria's constant whining. But, he couldn't help thinking to himself to urge Fran to make a move on Sharon or else she'll be just a friend.

"You..you win." Sharon said exasperated at the effort she used again to try to defeat him. He was the undefeated champ, and she was the 2-losses in a row title holder. She envisioned herself finally winning against him on something and laughed at how far that future would be. She glanced at the clock and yelped in surprise. It was already 12 PM, and they were on a date for 9 hours already!

"Ready to go back?" He asked her curious as to why she was on all fours again panting heavily.

"Y-Yeah."

The rest of the night walking back was quite awkward for Sharon, but Fran thought it was absolute bliss. The calm and peaceful walk towards Sharon's cabin was most preferred for Fran after much interacting with the outside world. He distanced himself far away from that, but was confused why he would do all that for Sharon's sake.

They finally stopped at Sharon's door and he turned to face her ready to say goodbye for the day.

"I guess I had fun, Sharon-senpai."

"I had lots of fun too, Fran-kun." She smiled and held out her hand, which Fran grabbed and pulled towards him. Sharon fell with the momentum into Fran's chest and froze shocked. Fran hugged her and pulled her upright and kissed her lightly on the lips and turned away holding out an arm as a goodbye.

"W-W-What was that for?" Then Sharon stayed in her cabin trying to figure out why Fran did that, and in Fran's cabin he texted Lussuria asking if he did what was told.

"Yes, it was SOOOO ROMANTIC 333" Was the reply that Lussuria sent back to him in response.

However, standing on top of the cruise ship looking down at the scene below, a man chuckled to himself. He then said, "It's almost time, Varia, for my revenge. I'll get what hurts you most!"

A/N: I know this chapter was extremely boring, that's why I made it thrilling at the end. Fear not, I'm working on Swordplay Chapter 3 right after this one, so everybody will get hyped up! Please RxR! I want to get over 100 reviews total. It's my personal goal for this summer. 9 more days til my birthday too!


	5. Kidnapped

A/N: I've been addicted to Noblesse for a while now, and I just finished catching up, but I loved it so much I decided to read it again after M-21 joins the hot boy band..I mean group. So I'm SO SORRY!

"Today's the day, huh?" Sharon told herself while looking into the mirror. The reflection, it showed her as a mature woman. Mature enough to wear beautiful makeup, jewelry, and a dazzling dress. She didn't like showing much skin, but it was flowing. It was as if it was the wind itself, just going with it. She felt confident, and she knew that Fran would be speechless. Her thoughts wondered away when she was thinking about him in his suit. She froze, embarrassed shocked that she was actually wondering about it. They were just friends; this was to clear up a misunderstanding. Nothing more, nothing less.

In Fran's cabin, Lussuria is busy measuring his height, waist, and chest. He had thought up of the most brilliant and dare I say, sexy outfit ever for Fran. He would look so handsome that all the girls will fall for him. Including Sharon, of course. Lussuria was very confident and he sewed up the suit in no time. When Fran dressed up, Lussuria cried. His precious Fran is out into the dating world and he was stuck being single. While he was in his own little sad world, Fran looked in the mirror and fixed his tie. This was the only chance of him and Sharon being together before the cruise ends in 2 days, and probably never see each other ever again.

"It's time." He said.

"It's time." She said.

"Welcome, to the grand MAFIA BALL!" A butler announced as he opened the two grand mahogany doors toward the room where the party was held. All the attenders gasped in awe, when you were in the mafia you didn't have high luxury like this. But, this was much unexpected. It seemed like the room was exploding with high quality things, and wine glasses that looked so fragile you could break it just by looking at it. The party got right down into it, and many couples decided to have fun and mingle in this unusual environment. Fran looked around the room but couldn't find Sharon at all yet, so he walked towards her cabin and lightly knocked. On the second knock, the door creaked open making it seem that it wasn't even locked or closed in the first place.

"Sharon. You alright?" He said as he cautiously stepped inside the dim room. Suddenly, a feeling of uneasiness washed over his whole body. He automatically shivered and looked around hastily. She wasn't there, and he knew she wasn't the type to forget the exact date and time for the ball. He observed that the makeup and other feminine products were scattered on the desk. Anyone would have probably guess that someone kidnapped her. Fran was getting worried by the second and called the other Varia members to update them. After a few minutes they got to the room and inspected everything. Xanxus was the one to say the conclusion of the search out loud. It was clear that she was kidnapped and could be anywhere on this ship right now.

"The kidnappers could be..doing..things.." Lussuria said panicking. Fran whipped around and walked calmly out of the room. It was unbearable, Sharon was kidnapped. He should've escorted her, but she refused very strongly for some reason. Maybe she had a premonition that this was going to happen?

"Tch. Who would do this?" Thinking hard was the only thing Fran could do in this situation. He thought of all the people he had interacted with in his life, nothing really stood out. But, there were families that the Varia had to eliminate and so far no survivors were found. Perhaps someone who lost a loved one in one of their missions out for revenge? Highly probable.

Then, as he was making his way back to the ball to investigate further, an explosion was heard at the deck by the pool. Fran hastily ran towards the sound and texted Xanxus where the explosion was heard. When he put away his phone and looked up, he saw Sharon. Tied up and held by a stranger. The man looked like he was about 30-40 years old and was gruff looking. Also, the look in his eyes were troublesome. Maniac, delusional, and regret filled eyes were staring right at him and the approaching Varia members.

"I've waited for this day, Varia." He shouted across towards them. He snickered and explained how strategizing he had to be to sneak on this ship. First, to act as a bellhop and find out where Sharon was sleeping. Then, to wait at the exact moment when the ball was going to start and drug her to kidnap her. All was planned so they could meet.

"Give back Sharon." Was all Fran could say in that situation.

"No. I won't. You guys killed my Familigia and my lover. Why wouldn't I want revenge?", he said in a mocking tone. Then he changed serious and then broke down in tears. Fran felt no sympathy, but a feeling he couldn't describe. He was agitated, annoyed, ready to burst into action. What was that feeling?

"One last time, give back Sharon."

"No."

Fran couldn't stand it anymore, he dashed up to the edge of the pool and lifted his arms. The water in the pool then started acting strange, it moved upward too. Following the gestures of Fran's arm the waves pushed against the man and forced him back a few feet.

"Give up, and surrender."

"Make another step, and I'll kill the girl", he said while holding up a dagger against Sharon's throat. She had turned into her other self and started to breathe calmly. She muttered and only the man could hear, "Make a deal. Then we both get what we want."

"…I want you guys to play a little game with me." He said while snickering and holding the dagger closer and closer to Sharon's throat.

"What game?" Lussuria asked while laughing at the man's stupidity.

"A game of life and death. If you don't play, she's dead." He turned around quickly and dragged Sharon off into the highly guarded area of the ship's quarters.

"Good bye. My name is Stark Highlington. Remember the name, don't forget, and when you are ready for the game. Call it."

The rest of the night was beautiful, no clouds just starry skies. Except in Fran's mind, it was a storm of unknown emotions. He didn't know how greatly Sharon could affect him, but he and his teammates were about to find out really soon.


	6. Finding

"Bel-sempai...why are you just sitting there when we have a hostage situation." Fran said pouting at the irritated prince.

Angered, Bel threw a knife at the frog. He had been that way ever since they came back from the hideout. It was like Fran was pushing them to find Sharon or he would irritate them to death. Xanxus already threw 10 broken beer bottles at Fran, Lussuria shoved cookies down his throat, Levi had shocked Fran with 1000 volts of electricity, and Bel himself had thrown over 100 knives at Fran.

But, it seemed like Fran was determined to find Sharon no matter what. It was a new found determination that surprised the team members enough not to kill him. Just barely.

"If you don't shut up right now, we're NEVER going to find Sharon. Ok?"

Ushiushiushi, thought Bel, he would have to shut up now.

"..Mmmf.."

Bel turned to look at Fran, who was hilariously trying to stop his own mouth from talking.

"Gah, I can't do it anymore. Why can't you just use your fake prince sources and threaten everyone to look for Sharon?"

"What did you say, froggy?"

"I said use your fake prince-"

"...That's it. We're going to find Sharon to shut you up. Are you finally happy?"

Bel was glaring at Fran behind his bangs and dared Fran to say another word. He smirked and laid down on the couch thinking deeply. Where would that girl be, if not in the gigantic hideout? Perhaps somewhere else in the boat?

"Oh! I got a text message!~" Lussuria squealed, and jumped around happily. It was moments like these that he didn't feel like a useless housemaid that did all the work and never got any appreciation from the other members, and that he actually had friends all along.

"Yeah, so?" Levi asked, scoffing at the naiveness of his co-worker.

"It's from Stark himself, he says that he has gotten the idea for a game to play." Lussuria replied; his tone suddenly turning serious. Fran literally perked up and jumped towards Lussuria eagerly.

"Lussura-nii sama, can I see that phone for a little bit?" Fran asked unnaturally sweetlike. Each member tensed up and backed away from the weird behavior Fran was showing. It was like the end of the world, for he was nice and not sarcastically talking like normal.

"S-Sure, because you asked so nicely." Chuckled Lussuria, with a little bit of uncertainness and all that was in his head the entire day was that Fran finally called him "nii-sama"!

"Oh, and your cookies weren't that great." He added while walking away with the iPhone. As he pressed some buttons, he read over the text message from Stark again. Looking around, he plugged in a device that would track the IP address. It was quite techy, and not his style but all in the name of…friendship. Yup, it's only friendship not the other thing. Got that?

The loading bar started filling up, 10%-20%-30%-40%-50%, all the way to 100%. Then a gps screen popped up, showing the exact location of Stark's position. And probably Sharon's. He hesitated.

What if going there is going to jeopardize the whole thing? And Sharon gets caught in the middle of the fight and gets hurt? No, it would be horrible if that kind of thing happened. This will all depend on the game that Stark had started. A sudden flash in the screen jolted him into focus. Another message from Stark.

[From Stark:

You got 30 minutes to make it to the casino poker boards. Get here, and start wishing on your luck. Sharon depends on it.]

"Ushiushiushi, a poker game, huh?" Belphagor smiled, this was just the type of game he played. Actually he annihilated all of the other members when they played poker. Especially in blackjack, he dominated that one.

"So, we're playing cards to determine a girl's life? He will accept any kind of defeat will he, that Stark." Lussuria observed. What a strange man, to be part of the mafia. Usually they would extent to some kind of horrible treatment, but if it's like this..the Varia will have no objections.

"Reply back, that we accept." Xanxus ordered, he would finally have a chance to defeat Belphagor. This is going to be perfect, he didn't care about the girl at all. Just a chance to defeat Belphagor from his loss.

"Shall I put it as threatening or lightly?" Lussuria asked happily. After Xanxus thought for a moment of two, he replied "darkly".

Each of them all got up and dressed in their gambling clothes, and strolled towards the casino grounds. It was quite empty that day, with only the ringing of the slot machines echoing in the chamber. A couple of laughs were heard near the casino poker boards, and the Varia assumed that it was Stark and his crew.

When they were in view of the green table, they sat down with no comment. This was a very dangerous game, and no time for fooling around. The nerve of Stark to even tie up Sharon with a gun pointed at her head!

Opposite of what Stark and his goons had expected the Varia to act, they were calm and collected. Pride, strength, and just plain belief in their skills outshone from the bodies of the Varia. Finally, the dealer walked up towards the table.

Fran glanced at the mysterious man. The dealer was wearing a mask, so it couldn't be seen. The checkered decoration on the mask was quite intriguing. The more Fran thought about it, the more familiar the dealer was. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Let's begin." The dealer stated, and started shuffling the cards. He stopped for a moment when Stark walked in with a huge smirk on his face. He chuckled and sat down with a thump.

"Enjoying the setting, boys?" He chuckled and made his way towards Sharon. Sharon muffled out an angry scream and turned away from the disgusting man. Stark glared for a minute before walking back to his chair. Suddenly his face became very serious.

"Here's the deal, gentlemen. You win at least 50 million from me, and the girl lives. You lose the whole thing and I get to kill you and the girl. Do we have a deal?"

After giving the notion to begin the game to the dealer, Stark settled himself into his chair. The cards began making their way towards the players at lightning speed. When the Varia glanced at their cards, they looked startled for a second. The cards all spelled out one message in each of their hands.

**[****We're here with you. Vongola]**

"Chances are, we are going to win this thing." Stark stifled a laugh and stole a look at his cards. They were definitely going to make him win this thing. Xanxus glanced at the mysterious dealer, just what was his identity? Was it really that important that his face was to not be recognized?

"Mmmf!" Sharon tried to say, "Don't lose this damn game!"

Fran concentrated at the cards at hand. If the Vongola was truly there with them, it should be ok to relax a little. His hand wasn't that bad, and he could certainly win this blackjack game. The dealer coughed to get their attention and flipped over one of his cards.

One by one, the Varia each 'hit' and got new cards. Xanxus specifically grinned at his hand, before putting it back down. After betting huge amounts of money, it was finally Stark's turn. His look was of utter disappointment. The dealer had flipped over an Ace card, which could mean a blackjack. He was only so close, yet so far.

"Hit."

A card flew towards his hand. It contained a king, and with that Stark slammed his fists on the table. The Varia stifled a smile and waited for the dealer to announce for them to flip over their cards. Fran showed his hand first and grinned, so did Belphagor, Lussuria, and Xanxus. They all got blackjack, while mysteriously Stark had busted. He had to immediately withdraw from the game.

"Sh**!" In his rage, he knocked over the wooden chair and stomped towards Sharon. He grabbed the revolver and aimed it at her. She closed her eyes for the final moments, when suddenly a loud clang was heard.

It was the dealer, and in his hand was a sword. After he had disarmed and stunned Stark, he slowly took off his mask. It was Yamamoto, with a grin on his face.

Sharon gasped and quickly untied her hands to yank out her muffler.

"Yamamoto-kun!" She cried out happily and hugged him. Yamamoto greeted her and turned back towards the fuming Stark.

"You! Who are you?"

"Rain guardian of the Vongola mafia. Nice to meet you."

The rest of the Varia spent their day tying up the useless goons who were shaking in their pants. When they all went back up towards the surface, the sky was amazingly bright. Yamamoto helped Sharon up the stairs and she immediately burst into smiles. It's been days since she last seen the sunset, and quickly leaned over the railings. The sea seemed like it was happy to see her too.

Fran looked at her sadly, and sulked back towards his cabin. Suddenly, there were knocks at the door. He hoisted himself up from his bed and opened his door just a crack. Standing there was the rain guardian himself.

"Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of your Varia members, froggy?"

"I'm not needed, besides Sharon seems to want you there instead of me." Another great sigh escaped Fran's mouth and he sunk into his mattress. Yamamoto couldn't believe it, Fran was actually being jealous! In fact, the most unbelievable thing was that he had emotions to start with.

"Er, I suppose I didn't tell you this yet. One, I have a girlfriend, Mikki-chan. Second, Sharon's my cousin." He laughed to fill the surprised silence that emitted from Fran. He pulled up the green haired boy and dragged him towards the deck.

"She's waiting."

Fran took little steps towards the girl who was thinking deeply. It seemed as if it was a picture painted by a weird little feeling that kept nagging in his head. Details of Sharon's hair, face, and body kept popping up. The sun hitting the front of her face showing every tiny hair was very poetic. Sounds of the ocean crashing against the ship sounded like some love-sick soundtrack that you would find in the movie, Titanic. Shaking out of his illusions, he took another step towards Sharon.

This time, she had heard his footsteps and turned quickly towards him. She looked surprised, yet it became happiness. Motioning for her to come closer, she began to talk to him.

"You know who I was thinking would save me while I was being held hostage?" She began and looked expectantly at Fran. He shook his head as an answer.

"A green-haired boy, sarcastic yet a smart talker. Guess who?"

"…Me?"

"I didn't know why I depended on you. But one thing came clear, you certainly did save me."

"No, Yamamoto saved you. Not me."

"He was just quicker. But, I saw you get out of your chair as soon as Stark took the revolver."

She smiled and turned her body towards Fran, sticking out her hand. Fran stared at it, wondering what it meant.

"As a proof of our official friendship. Let's meet again."

Finally, he understood. With a sinking feeling, he took her hand and shook it. Neither of them knew what this would mean in the future. Would they ever see each other again after this mafia cruise? Certainly their feelings were a bit muffled. You might think that it was of love, but none of them felt like it was love. Perhaps, just them being happy that they found a friend who knew them for whom they were. Not how they made themselves look like in front of others.

Thank you for reading this chapter, which was prolonged for as long as 1 month. I'm terribly sorry, and if you are disappointed of the ending just use your imagination.


	7. Unexpected Results

"Bel-sempai...why are you just sitting there when we have a hostage situation." Fran said pouting at the irritated prince.

Angered, Bel threw the knife at the frog. He had been that way ever since they came back from the hideout. It was like Fran was pushing them to find Sharon or he would irritate them to death. Xanxus already threw 10 broken beer bottles at Fran, Lussuria shoved cookies down his mouth, Levi had shocked Fran with 1000 volts of electricity, and Bel himself had thrown over 100 knives at Fran.

But, it seemed like Fran was determined to find Sharon no matter what. It was a new found determination that surprised the team members enough not to kill him. Just barely.

"If you don't shut up right now, we're NEVER going to find Sharon. Ok?"

Ushiushiushi, thought Bel, he would have to shut up now.

"..Mmmf.."

Bel turned to look at Fran, who was hilariously trying to stop his own mouth from talking.

"Gah, I can't do it anymore. Why can't you just use your fake prince sources and threaten everyone to look for Sharon?"

"What did you say, froggy?"

"I said use your fake prince-"

"...That's it. We're going to find Sharon to shut you up. Are you finally happy?"

Bel was glaring at Fran behind his bangs and dared Fran to say another word. He smirked and laid down on the couch thinking deeply. Where would that girl be, if not in the gigantic hideout? Perhaps somewhere else in the boat?

"Oh! I got a text message!~" Lussuria squealed, and jumped around happily. It was moments like these that he didn't feel like a useless housemaid that did all the work and never got any appreciation from the other members, and that he actually has friends.

"Yeah, so?" Levi asked, scoffing at the naiveness of his co-worker.

"It's from Stark himself, he says that he has gotten the idea for a game to play." Lussuria replied; his tone suddenly turning serious. Fran literally perked up and jumped towards Lussuria eagerly.

"Lussura-nii sama, can I see that phone for a little bit?" Fran asked unnaturally sweetlike. Each member tensed up and backed away from the weird behavior Fran was showing. It was like the end of the world, for he was nice and not sarcastically talking like normal.

"S-Sure, because you asked so nicely." Chuckled Lussuria, with a little bit of uncertainness and all that was in his head the entire day was that Fran finally called him "nii-sama"!

"Oh, and your cookies weren't that great." He added while walking away with the iPhone. As he pressed some buttons, he read over the text message from Stark again. Looking around, he plugged in a device that would track the IP address. It was quite techy, and not his style but all in the name of…friendship. Yup, it's only friendship not the other thing. Got that?

The loading bar started filling up, 10%-20%-30%-40%-50%, all the way to 100%. Then a gps screen popped up, showing the exact location of Stark's position. And probably Sharon's. He hesitated.

What if going there is going to jeopardize the whole thing? And Sharon gets caught in the middle of the fight and gets hurt? No, it would be horrible if that kind of thing happened. This will all depend on the game that Stark had started. A sudden flash in the screen jolted him into focus. Another message from Stark.

[From Stark:

You got 30 minutes to make it to the casino poker boards. Get here, and start wishing on your luck. Sharon depends on it.]

"Ushiushiushi, a poker game, huh?" Belphagor smiled, this was just the type of game he played. Actually he annihilated all of the other members when they played poker. Especially in blackjack, he dominated that one.

"So, we're playing cards to determine a girl's life? He will accept any kind of defeat will he, that Stark." Lussuria observed. What a strange man, to be part of the mafia. Usually they would extent to some kind of horrible treatment, but if it's like this..the Varia will have no objections.

"Reply back, that we accept." Xanxus ordered, he would finally have a chance to defeat Belphagor. This is going to be perfect, he didn't care about the girl at all. Just a chance to defeat Belphagor from his loss.

"Shall I put it as threatening or lightly?" Lussuria asked happily. After Xanxus thought for a moment of two, he replied "darkly".

Each of them all got up and dressed in their gambling clothes, and strolled towards the casino grounds. It was quite empty that day, with only the ringing of the slot machines echoing in the chamber. A couple of laughs were heard near the casino poker boards, and the Varia assumed that it was Stark and his crew.

When they were in view of the green table, they sat down with no comment. This was a very dangerous game, and no time for fooling around. The nerve of Stark to even tie up Sharon with a gun pointed at her head!

Opposite of what Stark and his goons had expected the Varia to act, they were calm and collected. Pride, strength, and just plain belief in their skills outshone from the bodies of the Varia. Finally, the dealer walked up towards the table.

Fran glanced at the mysterious man. The dealer was wearing a mask, so it couldn't be seen. The checkered decoration on the mask was quite intriguing. The more Fran thought about it, the more familiar the dealer was. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Let's begin." The dealer stated, and started shuffling the cards. He stopped for a moment when Stark walked in with a huge smirk on his face. He chuckled and sat down with a thump.

"Enjoying the setting, boys?" He chuckled and made his way towards Sharon. Sharon muffled out an angry scream and turned away from the disgusting man. Stark glared for a minute before walking back to his chair. Suddenly his face became very serious.

"Here's the deal, gentlemen. You win at least 50 million from me, and the girl lives. You lose the whole thing and I get to kill you and the girl. Do we have a deal?"

After giving the notion to begin the game to the dealer, Stark settled himself into his chair. The cards began making their way towards the players at lightning speed. When the Varia glanced at their cards, they looked startled for a second. The cards all spelled out one message in each of their hands.

**[****We're here with you. Vongola]**

"Chances are, we are going to win this thing." Stark stifled a laugh and stole a look at his cards. They were definitely going to make him win this thing. Xanxus glanced at the mysterious dealer, just what was his identity? Was it really that important that his face was to not be recognized?

"Mmmf!" Sharon tried to say, "Don't lose this damn game!"

Fran concentrated at the cards at hand. If the Vongola was truly there with them, it should be ok to relax a little. His hand wasn't that bad, and he could certainly win this blackjack game. The dealer coughed to get their attention and flipped over one of his cards.

One by one, the Varia each 'hit' and got new cards. Xanxus specifically grinned at his hand, before putting it back down. After betting huge amounts of money, it was finally Stark's turn. His look was of utter disappointment. The dealer had flipped over an Ace card, which could mean a blackjack. He was only so close, yet so far.

"Hit."

A card flew towards his hand. It contained a king, and with that Stark slammed his fists on the table. The Varia stifled a smile and waited for the dealer to announce for them to flip over their cards. Fran showed his hand first and grinned, so did Belphagor, Lussuria, and Xanxus. They all got blackjack, while mysteriously Stark had busted. He had to immediately withdraw from the game.

"Sh**!" In his rage, he knocked over the wooden chair and stomped towards Sharon. He grabbed the revolver and aimed it at her. She closed her eyes for the final moments, when suddenly a loud clang was heard.

It was the dealer, and in his hand was a sword. After he had disarmed and stunned Stark, he slowly took off his mask. It was Yamamoto, with a grin on his face.

Sharon gasped and quickly untied her hands to yank out her muffler.

"Yamamoto-kun!" She cried out happily and hugged him. Yamamoto greeted her and turned back towards the fuming Stark.

"You! Who are you?"

"Rain guardian of the Vongola mafia. Nice to meet you."

The rest of the Varia spent their day tying up the useless goons who were shaking in their pants. When they all went back up towards the surface, the sky was amazingly bright. Yamamoto helped Sharon up the stairs and she immediately burst into smiles. It's been days since she last seen the sunset, and quickly leaned over the railings. The sea seemed like it was happy to see her too.

Fran looked at her sadly, and sulked back towards his cabin. Suddenly, there were knocks at the door. He hoisted himself up from his bed and opened his door just a crack. Standing there was the rain guardian himself.

"Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of your Varia members, froggy?"

"I'm not needed, besides Sharon seems to want you there instead of me." Another great sigh escaped Fran's mouth and he sunk into his mattress. Yamamoto couldn't believe it, Fran was actually being jealous! In fact, the most unbelievable thing was that he had emotions to start with.

"Er, I suppose I didn't tell you this yet. One, I have a girlfriend, Mikki-chan. Second, Sharon's my cousin." He laughed to fill the surprised silence that emitted from Fran. He pulled up the green haired boy and dragged him towards the deck.

"She's waiting."

Fran took little steps towards the girl who was thinking deeply. It seemed as if it was a picture painted by a weird little feeling that kept nagging in his head. Details of Sharon's hair, face, and body kept popping up. The sun hitting the front of her face showing every tiny hair was very poetic. Sounds of the ocean crashing against the ship sounded like some love-sick soundtrack that you would find in the movie, Titanic. Shaking out of his illusions, he took another step towards Sharon.

This time, she had heard his footsteps and turned quickly towards him. She looked surprised, yet it became happiness. Motioning for her to come closer, she began to talk to him.

"You know who I was thinking would save me while I was being held hostage?" She began and looked expectantly at Fran. He shook his head as an answer.

"A green-haired boy, sarcastic yet a smart talker. Guess who?"

"…Me?"

"I didn't know why I depended on you. But one thing came clear, you certainly did save me."

"No, Yamamoto saved you. Not me."

"He was just quicker. But, I saw you get out of your chair as soon as Stark took the revolver."

She smiled and turned her body towards Fran, sticking out her hand. Fran stared at it, wondering what it meant.

"As a proof of our official friendship. Let's meet again."

Finally, he understood. With a sinking feeling, he took her hand and shook it. Neither of them knew what this would mean in the future. Would they ever see each other again after this mafia cruise? Certainly their feelings were a bit muffled. You might think that it was of love, but none of them felt like it was love. Perhaps, just them being happy that they found a friend who knew them for whom they were. Not how they made themselves look like in front of others.

Thank you for reading this chapter, which was prolonged for as long as 1 month. I'm terribly sorry, and if you are disappointed of the ending just use your imagination.


End file.
